


All Aboard!

by pomme (manta)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fukunaga's POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/pseuds/pomme
Summary: In which the Nekoma High Volleyball Club goes to Tokyo DisneySea for a day of excitement.(Specifically: Fukunaga's preoccupied with Donald Duck and showing Teshiro the fun of Disney, Kai tries to be a good group leader while satisfying his own interests, Teshiro isn't sure what the big deal about Disney is but he's open to learning, and Lev loves Disney so much he doesn't know his way around.)





	All Aboard!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of [Nekoma Week](https://nekoma-week.tumblr.com/): Team Bonding/Teamwork/Connect. 
> 
> Sorry for any factual inaccuracies in advance. I’m going to Tokyo Disney for the first time this year, and the Struggle to get a sense of the place without spoiling myself too much is real. I added in the names of some attractions and shows, but you don’t need to be acquainted with them to get what’s happening.

 

It’s a rare occasion when the team are all wide awake so early in the morning. But here they are, waiting for the park to open and clutching their tickets, abuzz with excitement.

Shouhei closes his eyes for a few moments, listening to Inuoka and Lev babbling about the rides they want to go on. Watching even calm, steady Kai walk around with a bounce in his step is making Shouhei’s heart race.

He doesn’t have anywhere in particular he’d like to visit, as long as he can do as much as he can with everyone else. Oh, and maybe buy some Mickey Mouse ears while he’s at it.

Yaku claps his hands.

“Gather around!” he barks. “And shut up!”

The rest of the team obediently crowds in a circle, Shouhei standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Tora and Kenma.

“I organized this DisneySea trip,” Yaku says, looking like it was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Don’t run. Don’t make too much noise. Be considerate of other people. Remember our meeting place is here, at the DisneySea Plaza, if you get lost. Or just ask staff where the huge globe is, and they’ll know what you mean. Drink when you’re thirsty and eat when you’re hungry. Make sure your bags are zipped shut for bumpy rides so nothing falls out.

“Stay in your groups. Again: _Stay. In. Your. Groups_. Yes, Disney is fun. Mickey Mouse. Balloons. Whatever. But any trouble you get in is on me. So if I see any of you wandering off on your own damn joyrides, I swear to God, I’ll—”

A vein pulses on his forehead, and Kai steps in to helpfully supply, “Anyway, Yaku’s saying to look after one another and have fun.”

Yaku scowls at him. “I was getting there! Be good, or I’ll leave you to rot in Disney jail.”

“Good thing liberos can’t be captains,” Kuroo says, not bothering to keep his voice down. “Can’t imagine being bossed around by this guy all year.”

“If I was captain, we’d get more done around here,” Yaku snaps. “You’re too indulgent.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kuroo retorts. “What would you do, then?”

“Rule with an iron fist,” says Yaku. “Instill fear in their hearts.”

Kuroo snorts. “That’s the biggest pile of crap I’ve ever heard! _You_? Iron fist? You’re more soft-hearted than me! Who’s the one who treats Shibayama to after-practice dinners?”

Yaku bristles. “Well, he deserves it! You give Kenma whatever he wants, just because.”

“It’s true,” says Kenma, not looking up from his phone.

Kuroo breaks into his trademark cackle, the one that makes startled passers-by keep their distance. “So do you! Kenma just has to blink at you and you go easy on him in practice. Which, I mean, understandable, but still. You're like a sentimental grandpa.”

“Also true,” affirms Kenma.

“ _Grandpa_? Who’s the one who drank green tea, sitting on the balcony and watching the stars while we were discussing this trip, waxing all poetic and misty-eyed about how far we’ve come?”

Kuroo opens his mouth to retort, but Kai steps in. “I think everyone would like to know their groups,” he says, smiling with a firmness to his voice.

Shouhei’s placed in a group with Kai, Lev, and Teshiro, and he’s complacent. Kai is always pleasant, Lev can make anything an adventure, and Shouhei’s curious to know more about Teshiro.

Yaku had sorted them with team bonding in mind, insisting to group club members who hadn’t spent much time together outside of practice.

“We know each other well enough that we’re not strangers, and we all get along. It’ll be fine,” he says. “Besides, it’s what the captain would have wanted.”

“You _do_ respect me,” Kuroo sniffs, pretending to wipe away tears.

“Can it,” Yaku tells him. “I’m going to make lunch reservations at that Italian restaurant on the American Waterfront—I’ll text Kuroo and Kai the time. Other than that,” and he finally grins, “look after one another, and have fun.”

 

* * *

 

Yaku had made a wise choice by putting Teshiro with another first year. Teshiro’s on the best terms with Shibayama since they talk a lot on the bench, and seeing how he politely keeps his distance, he’s a bit apprehensive about his group mates.

Lev can be intense. But fortunately he’s also friendly, and immediately breaks the ice.

“Teshiro, are you excited too? Have you been to Disney before?”

Teshiro’s startled to be addressed already. But he quickly regains his composure, a small smile on his lips. He’s not outright excited, but he’s at least intrigued. “I’ve never been. It’s my first time.”

Lev turns to Shouhei. “What about you, Fukunaga-san?”

“Once. To Tokyo Disney.”

Shouhei’s never been to DisneySea, and the last time he visited Tokyo Disney was as a small child. He can’t remember more than his parents taking him to meet Donald Duck, except he probably doesn’t actually recall that, either; it’s immortalized in a photo frame on a table in their living room, the young Shouhei’s eyes even wider than usual as he was snapped with his face right next to Donald's.

“Kai-san said yesterday he’s been once, to both parks. And it’s my… Well, I dunno!” Lev grins. “I go a few times each year because my sisters love it. My parents make it a family trip every time. You can ask me whatever questions you have!”

“You’ve been many times, but you’re still very excited,” Kai observes.

“Of course!” Lev declares. “It’s the most magical place on earth!”

Each of the third years have their own plans of action.

Kai’s previous visits were with his extended family, which included young children and grandparents. He takes out a notebook containing a neatly written, carefully mapped schedule. Shouhei and the others lean in to look at its contents, curious at what sort of plans Kai makes when left to his own devices.

“Wow, this is super detailed! You even planned out which Fast Passes for rides we’re getting, and when,” Lev reads aloud. “But you also have all the trains—Disney Resort Line, DisneySea Electric Railway. And Western River Railroad—isn’t that in Tokyo Disney? And you haven’t just written how to get here from school, but from a lot of other places, too, with a bunch of numbers and drawings and stuff. Why’s that?”

Realization dawns in Teshiro’s eyes as, instead of answering Lev’s question, he asks another one. “Kai-san, you like trains, don’t you?”

“Just a bit,” says Kai, mildly.

Shouhei shakes his head. He flips the notebook a few pages back, revealing more notes and sketches Kai’s made of train models currently operating on the railroads.

“That’s not just a bit,” Lev says, blunt as usual. “You like them a lot, Kai-san!”

“I—” and Kai almost looks embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a faint pink, “I suppose I do.”

Teshiro’s forgotten his reservations. “Why do you like them?” he asks Kai, quickly adding a polite, “If you don’t mind saying?”

“It’s all right,” says Kai. “I like the Shinkansen models most of all. When I have free time, I go train-watching, and imagine what’s going through the passengers’ heads as their carriage passes the same carriage on the tracks. ” His eyes shine with fondness and something misty. “But the Disney trains have their own charm, don’t you think? They let visitors remember the special memories they’ve had here as they ride.”

As Kai talks, Shouhei realizes he’s never heard Kai speak this much about himself. Given Kai’s usually letting others have the floor, mediating between Kuroo and Yaku, and content to keep things to himself, it’s no wonder that no one else knows . Kai seems like the counterweight to Kuroo’s penchant for nostalgic romps and Yaku’s brusque caring, but he’s as sentimental as they are in his own way.

Kai clears his throat. “Well, getting back to what we were discussing, my plan includes riding all the trains we can go on at least once. It’s a bit selfish, so if you’d prefer not to—”

“Of course we want to!” Lev interrupts. “We can’t ignore a reason like that!”

“Criss-cross,” Shouhei adds, raising his arms in an “x” shape.

“That’s true, Fukunaga-san!” Teshiro exclaims. “If we time the journey right, we’ll be even more efficient with everything we’d like to do. Kai-san’s planned everything out, so we don’t have to worry.” He glances at Shouhei, expression tentative. “Right, Fukunaga-san?”

Shouhei beams and shakes Teshiro’s hand, ecstatic to have been correctly interpreted. Then, on second thought, he also shakes Lev’s hand, and then Kai’s.

Kai smiles at the three of them—a real smile, instead of a polite one. “Thank you, everyone. Sorry for the trouble.”

“Not at all,” Teshiro answers, pleased to help.

“We can spoil you for once, Kai-san!” Lev crows. “Like Kenma-san always is!”

Good thing Kenma isn’t around to hear that, Shouhei thinks, and muffles his laugh in his sleeve.

 

* * *

 

Despite having visited the most magical place on earth on a number of occasions, Lev still doesn’t know his way around. Shouhei suspects Lev’s selective memory is from being led by his family without a need to know directions, in addition to amnesia from an overload of sheer enthusiasm to his system.

But even if Lev isn’t any help orientation-wise, his exhilaration is infectious. Any apprehension Teshiro has is now gone, which is a phenomenon Shouhei understands. It’s hard to consciously remember anything, with Lev talking a mile a minute at you.

While Lev barrels back and forth to check Fast Pass times and report on queue lengths (his long legs get him anywhere in good time, and he’s lanky enough he escapes the staff’s reminders not to run by disguising his light jog as a fast walk), Kai gives him directions over the phone. Meanwhile, Shouhei and Teshiro take a breather on a bench.

Shouhei gestures at the nearby popcorn cart, and Teshiro obediently leans in to read its details.

“Strawberry?” he asks, curious. “Never tried that flavor before.”

Shouhei gives him the thumbs up.

“Ah… I don’t know if I have the money for it. I did hear Disney gets expensive, so I saved as much as I could in the past month. But I want to make sure I have enough to buy other things.”

Shouhei shakes his head, gesturing at his own wallet.

“Your treat? You’re sure?” Teshiro’s wide-eyed. But when Shouhei nods, Teshiro nods back and smiles. “All right, then. Thank you!”

On trips, Shouhei’s used to spoiling Shibayama. To be honest, the first year is the most spoiled club member after Kenma, and the fact he remains so respectful and appreciative just makes everyone spoil him more. Not like Inuoka and Lev are neglected; they’re happy with what they get, and they’re vital to the team. But Shibayama’s way of going beyond what’s asked of him, especially with taking on managerial duties, makes him the receiver of small favors and gifts.

Of course, Shouhei isn’t as familiar with Teshiro. But like Shibayama, Teshiro carefully observes before joining in the fray, with the difference being he’s more comfortable with himself, quicker to settle in.

While Teshiro munches away on his strawberry popcorn, Shouhei’s mentally calculating the yearly expense of how much it would cost to spoil _four_ Nekoma first-years.

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, the Tower of Terror yields no surprises about Shouhei’s teammates, while being entirely telling of their personalities.

Lev raises his hands for the sake of it, because of course he would; he also attempts to interact with the costumed staff, which surprises some of them. Kai looks as at peace in the photo taken during the ride as he does while walking home or doing anything utterly mundane while on stable ground. Teshiro perhaps speaks a little quieter and sits a bit stiffer when scared, but it’s hard to really tell. And Shouhei’s eyes are wider than usual, but he musters the courage to let go of his seat and raised his curled hands in time with the ups and downs.

Kai buys the ride photo, saying doing so is one of the assignments Yaku’s given the third years. But Shouhei watches him carefully tuck it away in his bag and prances away, knowing there’s a bit more to the explanation.

 

* * *

 

Lunch at Ristorante di Canaletto is a fancier affair than anyone expected. After a lot of ooh-ing and aah-ing, the team (thankfully, all having arrived in their groups and none the worse for wear) settle into their outdoor seats by the canal.

“Can I order for us? And can I do it in Italian?” asks Tora.

“Please don’t,” says Yaku, looking tortured.

Tora does it anyway. The menu is only in Japanese and English, meaning Tora’s left to fill in the gaps with what he thinks is Italian. As a result, his order sounds like a mix of a foreigner speaking heavily-accented Japanese and one of those high fantasy languages Shouhei sees burly-chested warriors yelling on television, but the waitress takes Tora’s enthusiasm in stride and manages to get most of the orders.

The third years provide an update of their respective group’s mornings. As expected of their overall responsible dispositions, Kuroo, Kai, and Yaku all created well-researched schedules. They differ in their priorities and the order of the rides, but they've all done their best to ensure their groups squeeze in as much as possible.

Kai goes first, describing their time on the Tower of Terror. He lingers a bit more than necessary on the train journey afterwards from the American Waterfront to Port Discovery, but the team lets him talk as long as he likes. He spends more than enough time putting up with their antics, after all.

Kuroo details his group’s mad rush for Fast Passes for Toy Story Mania, their brief shopping spree, and their subsequent return to the ride. Tora proudly shows off the Marching Band Duffy headband he’s bought, his present for Akane. Kuroo and Tora then continue a spirited argument of who came in last on Toy Story Mania because, to everyone’s surprise, Shibayama came in first.

Meanwhile, a rather windswept and disgruntled Yaku explains the red mark on his cheek, obtained from Raging Spirits. Kenma had panicked during the roller coaster’s vertical loop; while hanging on for dear life, he accidentally elbowed Inuoka in the ribs. Inuoka had doubled over in pain, flailing his long arms and slapping Yaku, two seats over, across the face.

“I’m sorry!” Inuoka apologizes for what sounds like the millionth time, clapping together hands that are attached to said long arms while Lev roars with laughter.

Shouhei wriggles contentedly in his seat. Kai, Teshiro, and Lev make fine company, but he’s glad to be reunited with Kenma and Tora for a while. The three of them don’t seem at first to be the most complementary of personalities, but they’ve been through a lot together. Shouhei’s learned that experiences can make friendships, too.

“Tora,” he says.

“Huh? What’s up?” Tora tears his eyes away from a gondolier out on the water to look at Shouhei.

Shouhei points a finger gun at him with one hand, and tugs on a pretend string with the other. “Pop, pop, pop,” he says, like the weapons Tora had just played with on Toy Story Mania.

“What— _Oh_. ” Tora takes a few moments to catch on. But then he understands and obliges with everything he has, because he’s Tora. “AGH! I’ve been betrayed by friendly fire! I thought you were my _friend_ , Fukunaga!”

Good thing there’s nothing on the tables other than their drinks. Tora splays himself backwards with a dramatic death, complete with gasping and twitching, right into Kenma’s lap.

Kenma snatches their water glasses in one fell swoop before they all go flying.

“You’re both idiots,” he says, but he’s smiling.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon is full of more activities, which mostly includes walking around, some shopping and snacking, and more rides.

Kai insists on gifting Teshiro, Lev, and Shouhei with character ears. Lev receives the Stitch ears, to his delight, while Teshiro is given the Sorcerer Mickey ones. Shouhei looks at the Donald Duck ears in his hands, lightly running his hands over the soft white fur and miniature blue sailor hat. He wonders if it’s a sign from Mickey Mouse of—well, he doesn’t know, but of _something_.

He continues to buy Teshiro popcorn whenever they pass by an area that offers a new flavor—garlic shrimp at Aquatopia, curry at the Arabian Coast.

Teshiro thanks him every time, and Shouhei nods. He knows Teshiro doesn’t feel indebted to him—Shouhei’s made it clear, in his own way, that he expects nothing in return except for the first years to do their best.

Teshiro has a long way to go before he’s ready for a starting spot on the team. But he’s a quick study, and has already figured out Shouhei doesn’t mind if he keeps guessing at what Shouhei means, as long as he makes an effort.

Turns out Teshiro is patient and doesn’t give up easily, and Shouhei likes those things about him.

“You want… to eat a Chandu tiger tail?” he tries when Shouhei purrs.

Shouhei shakes his head.

Teshiro frowns in thought. “Then… you want to see Gelatoni the cat?”

Another shake.

“You’re… just content?”

Shouhei gives him a high five.

Teshiro brightens. “I got it! But that took me three tries.” His jaw sets. “I’ll do better next time.”

However, Teshiro still hasn’t shown any strong reaction to DisneySea itself.

That is, until Kai’s group goes on 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.

They embark on a whirlwind adventure that’s an underwater tour run amok and takes them to the world of Atlantis and back, all the while chased by the Kraken. But even after they resurface, Teshiro has yet to regain his balance, being the last to walk out.

He takes a few more slow steps, then when he walks into the sun, whispers, “Wow.”

“You enjoyed it?” asks Kai.

“Very much,” Teshiro says. He seems incapable of speaking above a murmur at the moment, hushed by awe.

Lev’s almost floating with glee. “Do you get why I love coming here?” he asks. “Do you?”

“I came today not really understanding what the big deal was. But when I saw Lev’s excitement and Kai-san’s passion and Fukunaga-san’s affection for this place, I think…” Teshiro swallows. “I think I’m starting to.”

Shouhei recalls Lev’s earlier words. “Magic,” he says with a wink, and Teshiro smiles.

Kai consults his notebook. “Well, we’re actually ahead of schedule. Teshiro seems to be enjoying his Disney experience so far, and Lev just wants to go on all the Fast Pass rides. How about you, Fukunaga? Is there anything you want to do?”

Shouhei hesitates.

He thought he was content going along with everyone else. But now, seeing Kai, Teshiro, and Lev find their own sources of satisfaction, Shouhei's realized that's not all he wants.

What he wants isn’t to go on a ride, or see a parade, or even attend a show. He doesn’t doubt his group’s intentions; rather, he wonders if it’s all right to place upon them the same wish he has, not wanting to inconvenience them.

“You can tell us,” Lev encourages him. “Anything’s possible at Disney!”

Teshiro’s actually nodding in agreement now, which he definitely wouldn’t have done this morning.

“Anything within reason,” says Kai, but his eyes sparkle. “But yes—don’t hold back, Fukunaga, and we’ll do our best to make it happen.”

They’re all looking at Shouhei expectantly. He takes a deep breath, and when he exhales he lets all of his concerns go.

He turns on his heel.

It’s a testament of his group’s trust in him and willingness to accept his idiosyncrasies that they follow without asking him to explain himself. He leads them to Mermaid Lagoon, going past the luminous, artificial stalks of seaweed and coral, alert as he scans the crowds, hoping.

Then Shouhei catches sight of a fluffy-looking white tail, and his heart soars. The tail spins around to reveal a character in a red snorkel and a blue wetsuit, and there he is—the duck himself.

 

* * *

 

As night falls, the park seems to dim with the sunset, and then flare with renewed life when the darkness arrives in earnest.

The three groups intended to find their own spots to watch Fantasmic!, since trying to find good spots as one big group would be too troublesome. However, they ran into each other while doubling back to the lockers for their coats, and so the club ends up settling in for the show together.

Shibayama and Inuoka gasp when the music starts, accompanied with the lights and water display. Teshiro doesn't make any noise, but sits up straighter so as not to miss anything. The show then proceeds with a medley of different Disney series and songs.

Lev speaks up when _Circle of Life_ is playing. “This is like… What’s the word we use in literature class when something symbolizes something else?”

“An analogy?” Shibayama guesses.

“A metaphor?” Teshiro tries.

“An analogy is a comparison and a metaphor is a figure of speech, aren’t they?” Lev says. “I meant something more real, though! Or is it real? I’m not sure.”

“What?” Kenma, Inuoka, and Tora ask at the same time.

“How about we just let him finish what’s on his mind?” Kuroo decides. “We’ll never get it otherwise.” He nods at Lev. “Go on.”

“I was thinking how this whole show—Fantasmic!? Is that what it’s called? The DisneySea night show, is what I call it.”

“How have you been here more times than the rest of us combined and still don’t know the show’s name?” Yaku grumbles.

Lev’s undeterred. “I was thinking how Fantasmic! is… Well, it’s like a slowed down version of what goes on in Fukunaga-san’s head, right?”

The rest of the team laughs, Kuroo and Tora loudest of all. Shouhei swats at Lev, but with no real annoyance.

“I don’t mean that in a bad way!” Lev insists. “Just that even if Fukunaga-san doesn’t tell us everything he’s thinking, he’s always in a good mood. There must always be something going on in his brain. It’s probably colorful and loud, with music! And costumes, and dancing, and a water show.”

Now Shouhei’s laughing, too. He wouldn’t describe his inner world so much as an explosion of color than an ongoing monologue of small, endless amusements that keep his spirits up especially on dreary days, but he appreciates the thought.

He first taps his nose, then leans over to pat Lev’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

When the club travels together on the train, they usually cop a few glares from fellow passengers and reprimands from Kuroo before they simmer down. But they’ve had enough fun for today, and the ride home is quiet.

Shouhei is awake, which is standard fare on team outings. He’s always been good at conserving his stamina, vital in guaranteeing the potency of his spikes near the end of matches, and useful now for people-watching. The glow of lights flash by in the windows like miniature fireworks in the background while he observes everyone else.

The first years are all unconscious, lined up from tallest to shortest and using each other for pillows. Teshiro, sandwiched in between Shibayama and Inuoka, is sleeping as soundly as the rest of them, and Shouhei’s quietly pleased to see he’s been integrated so well into their group. Shouhei’s also glad to see that all of the first years are wearing Disney character ears.

The third years are still awake, but considerably powered down. Kai’s using Yaku’s upper arm as a makeshift desk on which to write in his notebook; Yaku hasn’t protested at all, which goes to show how tired he is and how comfortable they are with each other. Meanwhile, Kuroo’s texting on his phone.

“Kenma, our coaches want to know if you had a good time,” he says.

Kenma, droopy-eyed and resting on Kuroo’s shoulder, mumbles something indecipherable.

“I’ll tell them you had a most _excellent_ time,” Kuroo happily concludes, his fingers a blur. It’s a testament to the severity of Kenma’s exhaustion that he can’t even muster up the energy to scowl at Kuroo.

Like the first years, Tora’s fast asleep, his face smushed against the clear wall divider next to his seat. He had been leaning forward dangerously as he dozed off, until Shouhei guided him sideways. On the other side of the divider, a child is giggling at Tora’s squished expression, but Shouhei reckons Tora’s better off looking a little silly than pitching into the middle of the carriage aisle.

Before Shouhei goes to bed that night, he puts two new photos on his nightstand.

One is of the club, taken in front of the huge globe at DisneySea’s entrance, mounted in a simple but tasteful gold frame. It’s quite hard to take a photo where all ten of them are posed properly, but the staff member they asked somehow managed it. Yaku had also managed to sneak off and get the photo printed somewhere during the day, and passed out copies when the team boarded the train to go home.

The second photo is framed with the telltale shells and starfish of Mermaid Lagoon. In it is a photo of Donald Duck, donned in snorkelling gear, standing with four cheerful boys in Disney character ears. Two are calm and smiling, one is grinning with enough megawatts to power the entire resort for a day by himself, and one is wide-eyed with his fingers raised in a victory sign.

And, like the photo currently on Shouhei’s living room table, Donald Duck and the wide-eyed boy are posing cheek to cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kai's love for trains is a reference to one of the HQ!! light novels that touches upon it. I also tried integrating all the Nekoma and Nekoma-related characters, at the very least by mention. (Alisa is referred to when Lev says his "sisters", because I headcanon he has more than one sister and that his family is a loud, lively one.) 
> 
> Here are the groups, if anyone was wondering:  
> Kuroo, Tora, Shibayama  
> Kai, Fukunaga, Lev, Teshiro  
> Yaku, Kenma, Inuoka
> 
> The reasoning was, all I knew for sure was I wanted to write Fukunaga’s POV (I adore that boy, sue me). Other than that, I was like, “All right, I want to make groups that I haven’t tried before and haven’t interacted together in canon,” and this was the result. At first I didn’t know what to do with Fukunaga’s group’s dynamics, but I let things play out and ended up having a good time. Which makes sense, because Nekoma as a whole is a good time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
